


School Club Duties

by Lady_Harken



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Shirou and Shinji get stuck in cleaning duty after school.





	

Clean the practice area and organize the storage, those were the club president's orders. Shirou had been quick to volunteer, as always; that's just how he was. Shinji meanwhile didn't particularly care for after-school club duty, but he also didn't feel like listening to a lecture about never doing anything around the club, so he had agreed to help.

Of course, the real reason he was feeling like staying and hanging out with Shirou was because the girl he had planned to have a date with had gotten a family emergency, and their date had unexpectedly been cancelled at last minute. That wasn't something anyone needed to know, though. Agreeing to help made him look somewhat good, at least, and it was better than trying to come up with something else to do.

"Darn, I wish this didn't take so long," Shinji commented as he stood there and watched Shirou finish cleaning the floor. "The sun's already setting, and I think everyone else left. Waste of a fine evening."

"I really could take care of this on my own," Shirou offered, not that Shinji had actually been doing anything so far other than watch him clean - and complain about just about everything. "I can come up with some excuses for the president if she finds out."

Shinji laughed. "Like you could convince her. Bah, forget it, I'm already stuck here with you. I'm just annoyed because this means I'm not getting any today. Geez, I had some great plans..." He shrugged and trailed off and looked at Shirou, only to find him studying him, appearing confused. "What?"

"No, nothing," Shirou quickly replied. "Sorry to hear that your plans got ruined, not that I know what this 'getting any' is about."

"I had a date, idiot!" Shinji explained, then went quiet as he realized he had just told Shirou more than he had wanted to tell him. Oh well, not like Shirou really knew any better, seeing he didn't do dates. Shirou just nodded sympathetically and picked up the cleaning equipment then headed off to the storage, and Shinji followed, in a foul mood. "You really don't get any of that, do you? Figures..." Shirou shook his head, and Shinji rolled his eyes.

There didn't seem to be all that much to do in the storage, he noted as Shirou started organizing things, so he just leaned his back against the wall and sighed. "Really great plans," Shinji continued his complaints, folding his arms and frowning a bit. He had already started talking about the subject, so might just as well. "I was really kinda horny, anyway, and now this. You're a guy, you know what I'm talking about."

Shirou stopped his work and looked at him. "I guess. I don't think about that stuff much."

"Of course you don't. You don't even go on dates," Shinji stated the obvious. "Seriously, not like you couldn't, plenty girls to pick from around here. You just really don't get the whole dating or getting laid thing, do you?"

"Can't. I need to work," Shirou replied, ignorant as ever about being teased while he continued the storage organizing duties.

"Well, it sucks either way. Now I can't get anything done and can't be bothered to take care of this myself, either," Shinji went on, half just because he was annoyed about everything and half just to see Shirou's reaction. Might just as well tease him a little more while at it. "Or what are you going to do, suck this for me?" He said, unzipping his pants and pulling out his half-erect sex.

Shirou looked at him up and down. "If there's anything I can do to help, all right. Can't say I'm very good at that, though," he said, taking a step closer and kneeling down.

What with Shirou there on his knees and already leaning in to take Shinji's erection into his mouth, it was very quickly hitting Shinji that his little joke had gone way too far. "Damn it, Shirou, you-" was about as far as he got though. He had way too much pride to back out now, and the part about being horny and wanting it hadn't been a lie, either. Shirou paused and looked up, and Shinji quickly shook his head. "...Careful with your teeth," he muttered, rolling his eyes and hoping the fact that the room turning darker with the vanishing sunlight hid his flushed face.

"Ah, okay, got it," Shirou said before returning to what he was doing. He was a total amateur, Shinji found himself thinking, but then again, he _was_ a guy and had definitely seen one of these things he was awkwardly sucking now before. Damn he was really bad at it, Shinji thought - but all right, also very determined as usual, trying to do his best to figure it out.

Did Shirou just have to be so happy to help with anything? The thought was infuriating, but then again it also was what made Shirou so interesting. Shinji raised his right hand and covered his mouth - an amateur blowjob it might've been, but it still felt good and he wasn't about to embarrass himself by making unnecessary sounds. His left hand somewhat involuntarily went for Shirou's hair, and he had entangled his fingers in it before he caught himself from doing it.

Compared to some girls who'd done this, Shirou really did put effort into it, and perhaps being a guy and having the necessary part actually was an advantage. Whether he did anything himself was kind of irrelevant at this point. "Use your tongue a bit more," Shinji muttered against his hand, gripping Shirou's hair with the other. Why the hell was he even giving him tips at this point, and hell if it did matter if he was; not the best he'd gotten but damned if it wasn't making him want to drag Shirou closer and just stick it deeper into his mouth and...

There he went again, eager to please as ever; Shirou took the advice and ran his tongue over Shinji's hard-on, licking on the underside and - as Shinji twitched from that and gripped Shirou's hair a bit harder - took that as "that felt good" and continued, experimenting a little to see what got most reaction out of Shinji.

The last of the sunlight outside vanished to Shinji's relief, because his face felt completely flushed now. Totally not like him, some sane corner of his mind thought, but he figured Shirou wouldn't have cared anyway. Shirou moved on to trying to see how much he could take into his mouth, and Shinji quickly grabbed his hair and pulled him away a little. "Don't, you idiot, you don't know how and would just gag on it," he muttered, noticing his voice sounded a bit off. Breathing was somewhat difficult too, but he forced himself to focus.

Shirou glanced up at him and nodded. "Okay, I'll just... This, then," he said, returning to licking and sucking on the tip. Shinji couldn't really come up with a reply, so he just closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping himself quiet. It wasn't like he was going to last much longer, he had to admit. For a complete beginner, Shirou really wasn't _that_ bad in the end.

What with Shirou taking just a bit more into his mouth and doing his best to suck, Shinji couldn't take it anymore. He gritted his teeth and pressed his hand over his mouth harder, even if it made breathing so hard that he felt a little lightheaded. He reached his limit just a few seconds later and just leaned his back on the wall, hoping he didn't blank out too badly.

With the worst done, he let his hand drop and took a few sharp breaths. Shirou was still down then, with his hand on his lips, looking a bit confused. "You... didn't have to swallow, you know," Shinji muttered.

"Oh," Shirou simply replied as he stood up. Was he really this much of an idiot? Shinji glanced down, even in the darkness noticing that Shirou's pants seemed a bit tight. Of course it hadn't even occurred to him to take care of himself.

Selfish Shinji might've been sometimes, but leaving his partner like that after what had just happened wasn't going to fly. "Come here for a second," he muttered, not actually waiting for Shirou to move and instead just pushed him against the wall. "I owe you this much, damn it," he grumbled, sticking his hand down to Shirou's crotch.

Shirou's eyes widened, and he slapped his hand over his mouth as Shinji started to stroke him, determined to get this done quick. "And not a word about this ever to anyone," Shinji mumbled, and Shirou nodded. He really didn't do this much, did he, Shinji silently wondered, finding Shirou pressing against his touch, somewhat uncontrollably.

He wasn't sure if it should've surprised him that Shirou had gotten hard from what he had done earlier, but then again, doing such favors to someone could get pretty exciting, especially for an amateur who never did anything like Shirou. So damn inexperienced and probably wasn't going to last long the touch of someone as skilled as Shinji considered himself to be.

Only a minute or so later Shinji found himself to be quite correct on that matter. Shirou somehow managed to keep himself quiet, not that there was anyone to hear him. "There, now we're even," Shinji muttered as he pulled his hand away. "Better get yourself cleaned," he added casually. If the word of this got out, his reputation would be ruined, but then again this was Shirou.

"Mmm, yeah," Shirou muttered, glancing around the room. "I... think we're mostly done here anyway. We could probably leave the rest for later. Thanks."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "What are you thanking me for, after-" He caught himself and cleared his throat. "Simple favors, yes. Nothing wrong with those occasionally, hmm? Now let's get the hell out of here."

Nobody would ever learn of this, he was certain, although he suddenly wasn't certain why this idea of "occasional favors" was starting to sound so good.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Because a friend was once complaining that there isn't much Shinji/Shirou. Let's add one to the tag!
> 
> Happy birthday, Ventrue!


End file.
